


三点钟的住校生宿舍楼

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf
Kudos: 7





	三点钟的住校生宿舍楼

其他城市的五月中旬，尚沉浸在春天美妙的余韵中，这个月份的开罗市区已经被火焰之神粗暴地拉进了怀抱。空调属于珍贵的教学硬件资源之一，只有院长和教授才能在办公室享受；进行公开课的阶梯教室里，九顶吊扇以不同的频率摇摆，发出长短不一的机械老化的声响，就像在睡梦中集体磨牙的养老院。马利克·阿塞夫在走神的时候，偶尔会想起小时候邻居恐吓的话语，说亲眼见过吊扇落下来削掉人的半个脑袋；他把视线转向教室里稀稀拉拉、散开落座的后脑勺，再把目光敛回自己左手边、隔了两个座位的地方，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德愚蠢的睡脸映入他的眼中。年轻的大学生露出了嫌恶的表情，他觉得哪怕这九把达摩克利斯之剑全部砸下来，也绝不会惊动沉睡的室友。  
没错，他们是该死的室友，即使他们在开罗美国大学里根本不同专业也不同院系，马利克依然得跟毫无进取心的人被塞进同一间寝室的天花板下，更可恶的是他们的基础公开课居然每周有两次重叠，按时到课堂的自己被迫帮室友占座。虽然他总是把阿泰尔的书包丢到很远的位置，后者溜进课堂后总会想方设法坐到他旁边。申请宿舍调济失败了无数次之后，这名跟马利克同年的工科学生把手按在打开的古兰经上，装模作样地讲了一句话。  
一切都是命中注定，已经被写在这上面了，不要无谓地挣扎，我的朋友。  
黑发的青年想也没想，让手中厚如青砖的考古学导论自由落体，砸到阿泰尔的脚背上。  
“你怎么还不滚去下火狱！”马利克卷起袖子咆哮，攥紧的拳头迟迟没有挥出去。  
“因为火狱里禁止搞BBQ。”阿泰尔疼得呲牙裂嘴，不得不扶住桌子边，却仍然不肯放弃调侃。  
如果说种种无赖行径还算是在正常人的理解范畴，那么第一学期结束的时候，阿泰尔能修满学期学分，且在工程学院里名列前茅，就大大超出马利克的预测。当他们同居到第三学期的时候，马利克·阿塞夫自认为已经对室友看得很透彻了。阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德也许的确是一名天才，四下里他对基础理论的理解速度和解构程度达到了惊人的地步，学校提供的知识体系对于他来说不再是需要攀登的高峰，而是在他的兴趣爱好之下被任意取用的积木；当导师还在对满堂的学生们解释原始的力学原理，那名年轻人已然建造出了一座宏伟的蒸汽城。  
“既然你就像自己声称得那么天才——”某一次谈及这个问题的时候，考古系的年轻人带着刚嚼过柠檬的酸味提问，“为什么还要读四年大学？”  
“我当然考虑过，有人也找我谈过好几次，就是有一只眼睛瞎掉的老头……你也认识他的。”  
“是拉希德丁·锡南教授。”  
“啊，对，就是那个老头子。”无视室友提供的尊称，阿泰尔继续使用自己那一套说法，“他认为我可以申请去更好的学校或者实验室深造发展，比如美国的大学。不过我拒绝了。”  
“为什么？”即使知道阿泰尔说的话里十句有十一句都不会说实话，马利克还是好奇地问了。  
“因为我不想去四年之后回来满口纯正的美式标准口音，我对自己说话时带着孜然羊肉的味道十分满意。”  
类似磨嘴皮子毫无营养价值的对话，每天都在寝室里循环往复，就像会永远继续下去的莫比乌斯环。如果需要马利克说句大实话，也许，可能，大概，他并不特别讨厌，吧。  
流畅的阿拉伯语批注填满了笔记本上最后一行，笔尾像小鼓锤敲打在腮帮子上，马利克·阿塞夫考虑是否需要标记得再详细些，这是一处很复杂的知识点，梳理下思路可以帮助课后复习。可是阿泰尔那一头忽然开始传来均匀又绵长的鼾声，搅扰得他烦躁不安，提笔想不起来具体打算写什么。考古系的年轻人暴躁地把笔记本翻得哗啦啦作响，大拇指掰着笔帽弹过去，跺脚摇晃课桌，诸多的行为都无法阻止室友持续发出慵懒的呼噜，仿佛在触手可及的地方躺着一只晒肚皮的白猫，不断地发出幸福满足的呼噜声息。  
美好的春天，该死的春困。  
为了逃避室友制造出来的干扰，黑发的大学生把课本和书包堆砌起来，在自己跟冥顽不化的室友之间制造出物理性隔离带。完工之后，他心满意足地把视线转向了窗外。  
是的，五月已经是春天的末梢了。教学楼的外墙虽然每年都被清理，但是每一年前来过冬的燕雀们会用草种把墙面上人类不易触及的缝隙填满，到了当下的季节，那些窄缝和拐角总会抽拔出紫色的蔓藤和灰色的叶片，在五月的尼罗河骄阳下精神抖擞，开始在人造建筑物的表面开拓，殖民，欣欣向荣。  
春天，一个勤勉又积极向上的美丽季节。  
马利克托着下巴，发着悠然的感叹。在他的左手边，阿泰尔在睡梦中挥了下胳膊肘，刚刚筑起没多久的柏林墙轰然倒塌在计算机工程学院的高材生脑袋上。  
下课铃声响起的时候，阿泰尔还在揉后脑勺，瞥了眼最厚的那本凶器。  
“又是考古学导论。”  
褐发年轻人单手拿书，从座位上缓缓站起身，盯着书主人的人一眨不眨。不熟捻的人多半会被吓唬住，但是对马利克·阿塞夫来说，只不过是鲸头鹳发现自己一口吞不下水豚时露出的呆滞表情罢了。  
“对，又是考古学导轮。你嫌弃它的份量太轻了吗？下个学期会有它两倍厚的课本，我觉得你会喜欢的。”  
阿泰尔撇了下嘴角，把书抛回给室友，“你们考古学专业的就是靠搬书来锻炼身体吗？”  
“知道古埃及时候皇家的书记官吗？就是在开罗考古学博物院里那些抱着膝盖或者盘腿坐的雕像。日常里，他们随身携带二十公斤重的雪花石盘，那就是他们的书写工具。谁胆敢冒犯，他们就会操起石盘给对方的脑袋来那么一下。所以，我警告你——”黑发大学生抓住书脊，就像古代的骑士单手举着巨剑一样，指向对方的鼻梁，“离我远点，阿泰尔。”  
“二十公斤？”  
褐发的高材生歪了歪脑袋，注意到室友悬空的手臂在上下抖动，于是嗤笑了起来。他总是笑得很夸张，会不自觉地露出两侧白亮亮的虎牙，跟偷鸡成功的狐狸没什么两样。冷不防地，他把两人装满了书的书包挂到马利克的胳膊上，毫无防备的后者承受不住突然增加的分量，眼看着整个人被带着往前栽倒，阿泰尔立即抬起脚尖，稳健地把书包掂在脚背上，适时地削去了重量带来的冲击力。这都在阿泰尔的预计之中，他趁机伸出手在马利克的后脑勺上薅了两把，把梳理得服帖且整齐的黑发恢复到早上六点半刚起床时候的原生态。  
“很好，我接受你的膜拜，信徒。”  
马利克抓起自己的书包，甩到肩上，离开之前他也不会忘记狠狠地踢阿泰尔一脚——书和书包是无辜的，马利克绝不会拿它们撒气，但是那小子实在太灵活了，哪怕在满是桌子椅子的教室也能从容避开马利克的攻击。随后，阿泰尔也拖着自己的书包追上去。  
“嘿，下午的课已经全部结束了，你要去哪儿？”  
“我有必要一一向你汇报我的行程吗？”  
“你还在生气？你用教科书砸了我的头，我认为我们已经扯平了。”  
“闭嘴，阿泰尔。”  
褐发的高材生张开双手，表示自己人畜无害。“我只是想提醒你，今天图书馆的空调坏了，如果你打算去那里自习，大约跟进烤箱自杀没什么区别。”  
马利克加快了脚步超过室友，“如果有足够大的烤箱，我还真想试试把你塞进去‘叮——’一下。”  
“喂，我可是真心诚意地对你预警过了，兄弟。”  
在教学楼衔接的廊桥口，考古系大学生毫不犹豫地选择了跟计算机系的室友完全相反的方向。一个人行走在黄白相间的走廊立柱制造出的阴影群之下，夹杂着花香的徐徐微风他倍感轻松自在。当一路闲逛着走进图书馆大厅时，惬意的时光陡然被掐断。迎面袭来的热浪，几乎让年轻人以为自己误入了罗马澡堂。满头大汗的工作人员一面驱散学生，一面在大门口竖起暂停服务的牌子。在那一瞬间，马利克·阿塞夫觉得整个学校，搞不好整座开罗市，都站在阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德那一侧跟自己对着干。  
黑发的年轻人抬头望了一眼图书馆服务前台墙壁上的时钟，时针和分针们构筑出不同的角度代表七大重要时区的时间，秒针滴答作响，飞速前进，仿佛是在用音色各异发音不同的语言在向他讲述。还差一刻钟到三点，下午之中最为繁忙的时刻，教学楼里可能空着的教室很少，再加上一大波被赶出图书馆的学生们，马利克悲哀地发现自己面前只剩下转身回宿舍的唯一选择。  
十分钟后，他悻悻地拖着脚步走在宿舍楼的楼梯上，脑瓜里塞满了课堂上的要点、课后的作业、需要撰写的论文细节和今天的晚饭到底吃什么的内容，那些单词，那些句子，那些符号、曲线、色块、数字，仿佛变成了一大群喧闹不休的白鸭子，以他为中心进行着神秘的宇宙旋转仪式，同时也导致他错过了湿漉漉得不正常的台阶，以及稀里哗啦的流水声。  
一股冰凉的水柱正中马利克的脸，如同按下了按钮的抽水马桶，把他从哲学宇宙中心的图腾柱上给冲进了印度洋。  
他的眼睛，鼻孔，嘴巴，甚至耳朵全灌进了水，就像重感冒时候流鼻涕一样止不住。出于本能，考古系的学生把书包夹得紧紧，侧转身护在胳膊下，然后像猫一样不断地吐着舌头，呸呸呸地吐出水。  
马利克·阿塞夫也未免太规矩了。这是手里端着消防水管的阿泰尔此时此刻正在考虑的问题。在弄清楚情况之前，这个家伙绝不会贸然动手，哪怕连骂人也一定是在证据确凿以后，就像只存在于小说中的那些以荣誉为吾命的刻板骑士，跟自己是完全相反的类型。类似的性格如果放在其他人身上，也许就是阿泰尔最讨厌的那一类人，但马利克·阿塞夫是个例外。阿泰尔不清楚个中具体的细节，也许世界上的喜欢和讨厌并不存在足以用语言描述的理由，而现在他也只是一门心思就只想看室友狼狈的模样和有趣的反应。于是他把单手控制着水阀开关，打了个招呼，“我不是告诉过你今天不要去图书馆吗？跑得满头大汗，你需要洗洗了，马利克。”  
抹掉眼皮上的水珠，黑发的大学生还来不及对室友的恶作剧做出反应，反而是被眼前的光景给震撼到了。  
炽热到足以烤熟鸡蛋的阳光透过跟前年轻男人身后的老式窗户，歪歪斜斜地照射到男生宿舍楼最顶端的走廊，在阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德一手按在水闸上一手拿消防水管冲凉的裸体外围，勾勒出一圈毛茸茸的金色光晕，令人想起宗教传单上用制图软件处理出的劣质天体圣光。马利克一时间不知道是烈日比较瞎自己狗眼，还是阿泰尔光屁股的模样比较瞎自己狗眼。  
“你，你究竟在搞什么鬼！”考古系的大学生努力让自己的视线固定在室友的脸上，可惜没能坚持出三秒钟，他就萌生了痛击那张脸的念头。  
“如你所见，洗澡。”  
“混蛋，洗澡就去澡堂子！这里是宿舍楼！”  
“你的意思去那个在冬天是桑拿在夏天变焖锅完全不需要锅炉烧火全靠太阳自热水就能把你的腿毛烫掉一层的公共澡堂吗？你自己上周不也在抱怨水温，说再也不想去学校澡堂了。”  
教训着室友的时候，水管在阿泰尔手中摇来晃去，如同抓着一条不听话的大蛇，总想要逃出掌控自行站起来发言，但是在正直的马利克·阿塞夫的眼中，只会觉得场景下流又尴尬。先前被泼的冷水降低了马利克对温度的感知，他丝毫没察觉自己的耳朵尖已经像草莓圣代般通红且可口。他笃定地说：“即便如此，你也不能擅自开消防龙头！放回去！”  
代替回答的是计算机系的高材生重新拧开水闸，水柱把黑发的年轻人迎头给喷成了一只从尼罗河打捞起来的猫。于是马利克把头发从前额用力往后撸，把书包丢在地板上，双手拢在胸前，大喝一声，将喷过来的水柱反弹向阿泰尔，后者因为正在大笑而呛了一大口水。小获胜利的年轻人顿时被激起了更大的好胜心和兴致。  
“接招吧阿泰尔，我今天一定要把你揍到地板上打滚！”  
“建议你去睡个觉，梦里什么都能实现呢，亲爱的马利克兄弟。”  
“到底是谁在走廊里使用水龙头！水已经漏到一楼了！我受够你们这些小兔崽子了！我现在就去把保安和院长叫来！立刻！马上！我们走着瞧！”  
马利克满腔的火气被楼下宿管尖锐的大嗓门给硬生生压制住了。他本来心生歹念不如举报干坏事的阿泰尔，话已经在嗓子眼里又被活活给掐死了——他跟阿泰尔同一寝室，自己不仅没有阻止室友捣乱，还跟肇事者打起了水仗。真神在上，马利克·阿塞夫啊，你为什么会被蠢蛋朋友带着一同堕落呢？悔恨的情绪水涨船高，就在黑发年轻人准备探头对楼下说抱歉的时候，褐发年轻人从背后伸手牢牢捂住了他的嘴巴。  
嘘——  
阿泰尔用消防软管代替食指竖起在他们的鼻梁之间，水滴在两人的发梢滴滴答答，顺着阿泰尔的手指流下。马利克能鲜明感觉到剥壳茶叶蛋一样的阿泰尔全身都顶靠在自己身上，他终于意识到血液正在往头上涌，烫得似乎能蒸发脸上的水。  
如果你出声，他们就会知道是我们俩干的。计算机专业的大学生用无声的口型告诫马利克。无论马利克如何瞪眼睛挤眉毛使眼色，甚至还小小地咬了无名指一口，阿泰尔仍然把他压制得死死的，导致事后马利克思考过明明日常上课只是敲键盘的室友到底是如何练就出一身蛮力，难道是每天在寝室里修电脑和举电脑锻炼出的吗？  
宿管的愤怒就像被点燃的火药引线，迅速而危险。约莫半分钟后，三点正的钟声在校园上空敲响的时候，楼下大厅传来了嘈杂的脚步声和成年人的嚷嚷。终于被松开的考古系优秀学生立刻反抓住阿泰尔拼命摇晃，“混蛋，现在怎么办？他们马上就要冲上来了！”  
急性子如马利克等不到对方回答，一把夺过阿泰尔手里的消防水管，急急忙忙地缠绕了几圈，试图把它摁回消防柜子、重新锁上。而褐发的年轻人不仅不帮忙，还踱着步子到走廊的另外一头，从其他寝室门口捡起什么东西，还把其中的一件递给马利克。  
那是一只红色的塑料垃圾桶。在阿泰尔的手中是另外一只蓝色的塑料垃圾桶。  
“干什么！”黑发的年轻人怒气冲冲地拍掉了阿泰尔的胳膊。不过阿泰尔并不恼怒，而是环过室友的肩头，然后勒住脖子，强行拖走。  
“别管那个消防栓了，”说话的同时，计算机系的高材生用脚丫子踹飞了挡路水管，“分清楚主次，现在最紧要的事情难道不是赶紧逃离现场吗？”  
马利克奋力挣扎起来，就像一尾被丢上岸的鱼，“他们会发现是我们！我们一定会被开除的！还有你怎么还不把衣服穿上！”  
“别担心，我的兄弟。”  
阿泰尔把垃圾桶倒扣在马利克的脑袋上，也扣在自己的脑袋上，语调特别的快乐。  
“要紧的是脸，这样他们就不会发现是我们了。”

※

马利克·阿塞夫站在已经关门的店铺前，被迫把自己蜷缩在窄窄的红色屋檐下。虽然穿着黑色的西装，一点点水渍应该不会太显眼，但是男人依旧习惯地蹙起眉头，这让他看上去更加严肃；为了眺望见阿泰尔来的方向是否安全，他的背脊挺得笔直，仿佛是凿过的花岗岩。  
漆黑的柏油路在二月雨水的浸润下看上去沉甸甸，新刷上去的人行道白标则像深可见骨的伤口般格外刺眼。大学讲师盯着那一道道白线看了一会，感到些微的晕眩，于是他再次把视线转向手腕上的表，已经过去九分三十一秒了，阿泰尔叮嘱过如果十分钟后他没有回来，马利克必须立刻离开，一秒钟也不能停留。  
太危险了，离开开罗美国大学的围墙，离开公报大厦的高度，暗潮涌动的开罗老城区对于他们两人来说都太过危险。黑发的讲师跺了跺脚，不知道是想借此驱赶一点寒意，还是想要催促那不在跟前的朋友。  
他再次看向腕表，九分五十七秒。  
突然有人从背后叩响玻璃门的霎那，他的心跳激烈得仿佛立刻就会从胸腔冲出来。  
“嘿，动作轻点，是我。”  
不知道阿泰尔用了什么法子，变戏法般出现在关门的店铺里。他掀开一条门缝，马利克立刻钻了进去。没有等到大学讲师提问，公报记者抢先说：“他们已经安全离开了，我亲眼看着你的学生们上了车，一共五个人，两个小伙三位姑娘。”  
黑发男人闭上眼睛，片刻后终于露出了安心放松的表情，轻声道谢。阿泰尔接着说：“放心吧，没有人注意到他们的脸，因为我给了他们一点小建议。”  
“诶？什么？”  
“套上最传统最保守的那种布尔卡，只露出眼睛的那种黑罩袍。毕竟在逃命的时候只需要手段，不需要颜面。”像是为了安慰不在场人的自尊心，阿泰尔补充道，“当年无国界医生组织从白沙瓦进入阿富汗，也用的是同样的方法。”  
马利克也笑了，大约是自学校被关闭以来他第一次真正的笑，有如裹得紧紧的花苞悄悄地松开了一瓣。  
“我刚才想起大学时候，你在走廊上裸奔的那次，也说过类似的话。”  
“哈，有吗？我有干过裸奔那么刺激的事情吗？”  
黑发男人低头掂量了一下手里的公文包，上面开罗美国大学的金色文字已经黯淡得几乎看不见了。尘世的物质会在时间里内被磨损，被消亡，被遗忘，奇怪的是记忆和感情这些东西却随着年龄的增加，大浪淘沙，被多年后的自己重新发现。  
于是，马利克举起公文包，挡在自己和阿泰尔的脸旁，阻隔掉外面昏暗世界跟他们之间的视线。然后他亲吻在朋友有点胡渣的侧脸。  
“当然有，那时候我看得一清二楚。”  
阿泰尔立刻拉过马利克的脸，用力地回答在对方的嘴唇上。  
“很好，我现在记起来了，亲爱的马利克。”

END.


End file.
